Cross Dressing Problems
by miyame-chan
Summary: Tadase can be a maniac king, a caring friend, a cute crush, and anything else but a cross-dresser. That is until he unwillingly takes up a dare that makes him cross-dress for a day. He wishes nothing wrong will happen, but even a simple walk in the park can lead to a chain of hilariously disastrous problems.
1. Truth or Dare?

Hey! Enjoy!

For my friends, **miramisa90212** **and** **kittykats-rock99** (thanks for helping me come up with this idea! I'll get to that later!) I miss you guys! How's your summer?

Sadly, I do not own Shugo Chara! But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

><p>Truth or Dare?<p>

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

"Eehh! I'm bored let's play something!" Yaya whined, pulling Kukai's sleeve.

"Be quiet! I'm sleepy, Yaya!" Kukai yawned.

"Exactly! Let's play something so Kukai- kun won't get sleepy... and us too." Yaya beamed. She impatiently waited for a response but got none. "Come on, you guys," she complained, "it's gonna be fun." Kukai merely gave her a cross-eyed look while the others shot her unsure smiles. "F-Fine, then! I guess I'll just... uh, not eat for three days! Yeah, that's right. I'm on a hunger strike."

"We're not exactly your parents, Yaya," Daichi informed her.

"B-But..." She frowned a little, almost getting ready to cry. How come they didn't want to do something fun? Just lounging around was a bore, and she and Pepe had nothing new to explore. "You are my friends, right? You're not worried at all about my health?"

"So?" Kukai yawned.

Yaya's big eyes bulged. _He's so mean! _She thought as she calmly tried to say, "Which means that _you_ should also take care of me."

Kukai opened his mouth to respond but closed it, not knowing what witty reply to give to her. But thankfully, Nadeshiko stepped in. "You know... she has a point," Nadeshiko said. "I agree—"

"That you guys should really take care of me?" Yaya asked. Suddenly, she envisioned herself on an extravagant throne while the fellow Guardians offered her tons of sweets and frilly clothing.

"No, Yaya," Nadeshiko corrected the junior gently. "That we should play Truth or Dare."

"Hmm... Close enough!" Yaya tittered.

"Ah, works for me." Amu announced, speaking for the first time as she stretched. "Anyone got a bottle?" Tadase stood up energetically as he pulled out a slightly empty water bottle from his bag. He handed it to Amu and in the process, brushed fingers with her. "Um... Thanks, P—Hotori- kun." Amu mumbled, trying her best to maintain the cool air surrounding her. _Aaah! Prince touched my fingers! He really did! _

"Alright let's start! Everyone, sit on the floor!" Yaya barked, her eyes looking extra sparkly. _This is going to be fun~!_

"Hey, I do the ordering!" Kiseki complained as he sat down on top of Tadase's head.

Kukai grumbled his complaints while Nadeshiko and Temari chattered about the possible dare and questions they could ask for the truth part.

"Hey, Amu-chan, sit down beside Tadase-kun," Ran whispered.

"Eh? Why?" Amu asked, surprised.

Su giggled. "There's space beside him, desu. Besides you like him, don't you?"

"Bu—"

"Stop being a fool, and acting cool!" Miki urged. "Just do it!"

"Hey, that rhymes!" Su giggled once more.

"I—"

"Amu-san!" The boy called out, almost like he just overheard the conversation. "There's a space here. Would you like to sit?" He offered.

"Sure..." Amu grumbled, glaring at Miki. "It's not like someone's gonna get hurt for sitting beside him. Right, Miki?"

"Hey, Yaya-san, do Guardians have to join too?" Su asked as Amu took her place.

"Hmm..." Yaya thought. "Sure, okay! Guardians sit down on the floor too!"

"Oh! My kimono will get dirty."

Just as Kiseki was about to say how he was supposed to do the commanding, Tadase slapped a hand over his tiny mouth, almost knocking him with the force.

"Alright! Let's start!" Yaya announced. She reached for the bottle and spun it, and it went spinning... and spinning... and spinning... and spinning...

"And spinning... And spinning... And spinning..." Ran mumbled, rolling her neck in a dizzying motion.

"Be quiet, Ran!" Amu instructed. _Oohh! I hope it isn't me! Wait, what if it's me? Should I do truth? Or dare? Decisions, decisions..._

"The bottle's stopping!" Su pointed out. "And it's pointing to..." Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. The bottle stopped, and their eyes followed the tip of the bottle. It lead to—

"...Nadeshiko." Temari announced.

"Truth or dare?" Yaya asked excitedly, wasting no second.

"Truth, please." Nadeshiko answered confidently.

"Alright! Huddle, people!" Kukai announced, the fun finally returning to his green eyes. Maybe the little brat is right—this might be the cure to his boredom.

**NADESHIKO'S POV**

I watched as my friends huddled, "whispering" to each other.

"Should I join them?" Temari asked.

"Do you want to?"

"I'll just stay here, then."

I nodded my head and focused my attention back to my friends. "No, no. We should ask if she has a boyfriend!" I heard Kukai suggest.

I saw Amu shake her head no.

"I would know. I hang out with her," she insisted.

"Well... How about we ask her, her deepest secret?" Su suggested innocently.

"Sure!" Amu, Yaya, and Kukai said in unison, except for Tadase, who was nervously wondering if he was going to be asked the same thing too.

"Alright! Here's what you need to answer truthfully, Na-chi!" Yaya announced, turning back to her.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked, trying hard not to chuckle.

"You need to tell us if you have a deep, dark secret!" Yaya blurted.

Before I could even respond, she suddenly clasped my hands together, and pushed my fingers down hard. A millisecond later, I started wincing in pain.

"Y-Yaya... What are you doing?" Temari asked.

"Rules."

"Oh?"

"Anyways, come on! So do you?"

I'm actually a boy and Amu- chan doesn't know. That counts as a secret. "Yes." Yaya let go of my hand.

"W-Wait! Yaya! That's not what you were supposed to ask! You were supposed to ask _what_ her deepest secret is!" Kukai complained.

I giggled. "Sorry, that's not part of the question." I shook the pain out of my hands.

"Next time, Yaya, I'm the one asking."

Yaya huffed, "Oh, so now you want to take part? Whatever, let's spin the bottle again." We did and moments later, everyone was smiling slyly at Amu.

**AMU'S POV **

It pointed to ME! _ME! _"Alright, I choose dare." I quickly said. Wow, who knew I'd choose this fast?

"You chose dare 'cause it'll only make you seem cooler, right?" Ran asked innocently.

_"Be quiet!"_

"Alright, so dare, huh?" Kukai asked, smirking

I mentally gulped.

"Alright, huddle!" Kiseki ordered, before Yaya could.

I sat there waiting with Ran, Miki, and Su. A strange mixture of anticipation and nervousness chruned in my stomach.

"... No! It should be Su's outfit!" Yaya screamed out. "She still looks like her, um, usual punk self with Miki!"

_Huh?_

"Sshh!" The whole group silenced her, glancing at my direction. I gave them a nervous smile. They gave me sly grin, except for Tadase who looked curiously scared as if I would severe his head. Finally, after two more minutes, they were ready.

"Alright, Amu-chan," Nadeshiko started, obviosuly trying to lay it down as gently as she could. _Was it really that bad? _"All you have to do is—"

"IS TO CHARACTER TRANSFORM INTO AMULET CLOVER DURING DISMISSAL AND MAKE SURE THAT LOTS OF PEOPLE SEE YOU!" Kukai and Yaya screeched.

It took me a while to process the information, but as soon as I did, it felt like I was having a heart attack. No. No way am I going to do that. "You're joking!"

"Sorry but you chose dare!" Kukaui singsonged.

"B—"

"You chose daaareee!" Kukai singsonged again. He kept repeating it and soon enough, Yaya was starting to harmonize with him.

Grrr... "Alright, alright!" I exclaimed. "I'll do it if it makes you two shut up! But first... who the heck asked the question?!" Then, I noticed Tadase mumbling an apology and shrinking. I immediately realized why. But he couldn't have... could he? "T-Tadase, you...? He nodded his head regretfully. "W-Why?" How could he ?! _Now_ I knew I looked like that I was ready to severe Tadase's head.

"I suggested it. But I wanted you to Character Transform with Miki—not Su. I knew you would be embarrassed to be seen in that outfit. But... the others disagreed... I'm sorry."

I was speechless, my mind (and cheeks) seemed to be on fire. And then, despite the louf fire alarm sounds in my head, something popped up that could help save me. "B-But! I should only use my power to do Character Transformation for good! Not like these... silly, childish dares!" I argued.

"Sure! Now do it!"

Looks like it failed. "But... Now?"

"No, tomorrow."

Great. I'm probably dead by tomorrow.

"C'mon, Amu! Just do it! After all, people will still think you're cool and spicy." Miki urged.

"Yeah, but..." I stopped myself and glanced at the people around me. They all looked so hopeful, and what would they do if I insisted no? "Fine but just once!"

"YES! Now let's spin the bottle!"

"Yeah!"

The bottle started to spin and Istarted to pray that it'll be Tadase. Sure, I have a crush on him, but who says I can't have a date with a cute someone named Revenge? I glanced at Tadase who was fidgeting quite nervously. _Heh, looks like he's nervous of being picked... _My prayers were answered. It pointed to Tadase. Well, well, Revenge. I'll see if I could date you now...

"So. Truth... or dare?" I grinned deviously.

"Dunn, dunn, dunn, dunn!" Ran played in the background.

"Um... Ah..." Tadase glanced at Kiseki for help. Seconds past, and I wanted to start screaming, "FASTER! Choose dare already! Heck, even Truth!" Thankfully, I had Kiseki for that.

"FASTER! Choose dare, I say! It'll help me see if you really fit for world domination!" Kiseki ordered. Tadase gave him a confused look. His Guardian Character sighed in frustration. "If you want to be a king, you should overcome challenges, embarrassing or not. And this 'dare game' is a help. _I think_." He added.

He cocked his head to the side and grinned his "king grin," as Ran and Su called it. "Yes! I chose dare, you pesky peasants! Faster in thinking of the dare!" He called out, cackling.

"Alright, who said 'prince'?" Pepe inquired.

"Probabaly the voice in his head." Ran shrugged.

**TADASE'S POV**

I tilted my head in wonder. Why did I suddenly become... that world domination- crazed king? Who said "prince"? Probably that voice in my head. I looked at Amu nervously. What is she thinking? More importantly, what was she saying? But whatever it was, it can't be good. Because the other Guardians were grinning with delight—even Nadeshiko.

"Alright!" Amu said enthusiastically, clapping her hands. "We have your dare."

I gulped.

"Your dare is..." Yaya started, but she stared at Amu. "Amu-chi! Would you wanna do the honors?" she asked.

"Obviously." Amu scoffed. "To cross-dress as a female three days from now!"

"What..? Wait. Three days from now, why?"

"Because, Amu is going to do her dare tomorrow. Then the following day, we'll be busy. Besides, your dare day is on a Saturday, meaning we'll have lots of time to give you a makeover." Nadeshiko explained.

"Oh... Wait, what?" I exclaimed._ A makeover?_

"Duh. You're gonna cross-dress as a girl." Kukai said, slapping my back.

"But..." I stared at Kiseki for help.

"You chose dare."

Sometimes, I find him kind of annoying. "Who wants to have a cross-dressing king?" No one replied and I found myself staring at Amu. "Amu..." I tried making a sparkly attack, but she hid behind Nadeshiko.

"And just as what Kiseki said, you chose dare. You can't get out." Pepe pointed out.

"B—" I glanced at Amu who was giving me a death glare. If I declined, then maybe that look would be able to kill me. "Fine."

Amu smirked, clapping her hands. "Good."

* * *

><p>Pls. review!<p>

Alright, so this is how I got this idea. It was February, during the school fair. **kittykats-rock99** was with me at that time and drew a picture of Tadase (she wasn't meaning too), and drew one again, only the head. I was waiting for her the following day, so I drew some pigtails on Tadase and gave him the Guardians' girl uniform. When she arrived, she saw it, and was like, "You can make this thing into a fanfic! Like, Tadase cross- dressing or something!" That's how I got the idea... :)

**Edited: 3/15/2013**


	2. Amu Does Her Dare

2nd chapter- enjoy!

I'm _soooo _sorry I wasn't able to update for a long, long, time (a month?)! Forgive me!

I'd like to thank **NyaNyaa-Chama** **and** **SpiraTheAnimeGirl **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Thank you for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own Shugo Chara! But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

><p>Amu Does Her Dare<p>

**AMU'S POV**

"Look who finally arrived," Kukai smirked as he saw me, my Guardian Characters, and Nadeshiko approach the group. "For a moment, we all thought you chickened out."

"Of course not. We're talking about Amu here," Nadeshiko scoffed. She gave me a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

It was obvious that she was just covering me up. As soon as the dismissal bell rang, I bolted out of the classroom, in hopes of avoiding my friends. But as soon as I reached the gate, Nadeshiko magically appeared and cornered me. All the others details are just history.

"So let's waste no more time!" Yaya chimed in. "The more we stand here, more people would be going home by now. Alright, so this is what you're supposed to do: you go the tallest tree's branch, Character Transform, wait for us to get everyone's attention, do some amazing tricks, and you're done!" She bellowed.

I blinked as everyone waited to gauge my reaction. "No, I change my mind! I don't wanna do it anymore!" I suddenly cried in protest. Images of me spraining an ankle as I did some "amazing tricks" penetrated my mind. What would be so amazing about that?

"But you said you would do it, Amu- chi!" Yaya whined.

"Well, people's mind can change. Just like mine." I huffed.

"In Truth or Dare you can't change your mind. So you're still doing the dare, Hinamori-san! Come on, don't be so shy!" Kukai urged me.

"Yeah, come on Amu-chan. Don't be so kill joy!" Ran agreed.

"I am not a KJ!"

_"Then do it!"_

"C-C-Come on, Amu-chan, I know you can do it. W-W-We all do." Tadase stuttered.

"Yes I_ can_ do it. But I don't _want_ to do it! I just thought I'd be parading around as Amulet Clover. But I have to do some tricks now? It's so... embarrassing."

"Cross-dressing is more embarrassing," Tadase confessed. I blushed. Oops, sorry about that, Tadase-kun.

"And as I said yesterday, people will still think you're cool and spicy. Hey, you might even start a new trend!" Miki encouraged.

"Kyaah! That's even _more _embarrassing!" People wearing a costume similar to Amulet Clover's made me want to stop, drop, and roll. But instead, I ran to the nearest tree and hugged it.

"Hey, I didn't know you're a tree hugger!" Ran exclaimed.

"She isn't, Ran," Nadeshiko corrected. "Amu-chan, come on." She tried pulling me but I didn't budge.

"Alright, then." Nadeshiko sighed like a defeated person. She leaned in and whispered, "Looks like I have no choice but to tell the whole world that you're Tadase's stalker. You take pictures of him when he isn't looking, don't you?"

"W-What? You wouldn't!" I whispered back. But I already knew the answer, of course. I huffed in defeat. "Okay, I'll do it. Just... please don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," Nadeshiko winked as she put her pointing finger to her lips.

I nodded in relief. "But one problem. How do I get to the branch of the tallest tree?"

"With me, of course!" Ran butted in cheerfully. "Hop, step, jump!" Without warning, those cutesy pink wings appeared and I started flying crazily.

"Raaan! I wasn't ready yet!" I screamed.

When finally I reached the tallest tree's branch, I looked down nervously. I was way high up. While my friends and schoolmates were way down low. "Good luck!" They all said.

"Su, you ready?" I asked her.

"Ready! How about you?"

"Maybe." I gulped.

"Great." Looks like she took it as a yes. "Character Transform, Amu-chan!"

"R-R-Right!" I stuttered. I took a deep breath and exclaimed, "I'll unlock my heart! Character Transformation. Amulet Clover!" The next thing I knew, I was sparkling and winking. "Ugh, I am _so_ out of character," I complained to myself.

"Hey, everyone!" Kukai scream was so loud that it got everyone's attention. I looked down and saw Kukai and Yaya running towards the student body who looked at them curiously.

"LOOK! IS IT A BIRD?" Yaya asked, waving her hands wildly.

"OR IS IT A PLANE?" Kukai inquired.

"NO! IT'S THE AMAZING JOKER, AMU HINAMORI!"

The students looked up to where my friends were pointing. "Hey, it is her."

"What's she doing there?"

"How'd she get up there?"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Sometimes dangerous stuff are cool, right?" Sister, that is not true. Easter Organization is dangerous, but _so _not cool.

"I guess... But still..."

"Um, hi, everyone!" I said as loud as I can. They said hi back. "Okay, so now that I've got your attention, watch what I'm gonna do!"

_Amu-chan, what _are_ we going to do?_

"We're going to jump down and do some cartwheels?"

_What? But I'm not Ran!_

"Don't worry! I can do some cartwheels!"

_But the jumping—_

"We can float or fly. We'll just have to make it look like a jump."

_We should have practiced yesterday! Well, good luck to us!_

"That's right," I gulped, "good luck to us." Here goes nothing...

_One..._

"Two..."

_THREE! _

To the amazement and horror of the students, I jumped down. At first I thought that I was going to die, but I suddenly felt light and weightless—I was floating! I tried my best to make it look like a jump, but it looked like they didn't even notice. As soon as my laced shoes touched the ground, I performed a series of cartwheels and even added a back flip at the end that was sure to impress the crowd. After I was done, I stood straight and bowed. The students clapped and whistled in approval.

"Amu-chi, that was so cool!"

The other Guardians gathered around me. "Yeah, even if the cartwheels were terrible," Ran told me. "And that back flip? Pretty clumsy." Kukai and Daichi had to agree.

_I thought you said you knew how._

"What, Su? I didn't say I was good at them!" I protested.

Nadeshiko started giggling, the next thing we knew, we were all laughing.

As I wiped the tears from eyes, I glanced at Tadase-kun. A day from tomorrow, it's time for his dare.

oo00oo

**THRID PERSON'S POV**

"Ugh! When's the bell going to ring?" A blonde's usual bright blue eyes looked dull and tired. "Miss Sawada, can't we leave already?"

"No, wait for the PA, Sasagawa-san. There is something very exciting that's about to be a—"

The sound of the PA interrupted the teacher, making everyone sigh in relief. "Um... We would like to make an announcement." Everyone groaned. "A dance will be happening weeks from now, which is scheduled to be on the fourteenth of February. And all—" Cheerful shouts and gasps were heard above the voice of the announcer. "...ix students and above are invited to join—Uh... because of lack of time more will be explained by your Homeroom Adviser..."

Moments later, chaos started.

"OMG! I hope Matsuri- kun!"

"I'd rather do my Math homework than attend this."

"Are you serious, Yata-san? I actually can't wait for Valentine's Day!"

The teacher silenced her students as she started passing out the circulars and explaining about the dance. After she finished, she asked, "Anymore questions?" A boy raised his tanned hand, sighing. It was obvious in the way he raked through his brown hair and the dullness in his clear blue eyes that he found this to be annoying. "Yes, Hino?" Sawada-sensei called out the boy.

"Are we required to attend?"

"Well, not really. But it would be better if you do." The teacher replied. "It would, after all, help establish new friendships and—"

"'Kay,"

The teacher frowned at the interruption but simply dismissed the antsy students. As the boy called Hino left, two twins—one with red hair and brown eyes, another with dark brown hair and same shade of eyes—caught up to him.

"Overheard some girls saying they want to ask him out," the redhead twin—Kei Hanazono—said, poking his elder twin. "I could've laughed so hard, if only this guy right here didn't pull me away."

"Hn. Jealous," the other one, Kago, muttered under his breath. "So, Hajima, what'dya think of the dance?" He asked his friend teasingly, knowing his hatred for such social events.

"Not as bad as hell but annoying. I think we're too young for this," Hajima responded, the "duh" present in his tone. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go meet up with someone worse than hell."

"Let's guess," the twins said in unison, grinning, "your sister, Michiko."

"And you are correct!" Hajima announced in the tone of a game show host. "And speak of the devil... there she is! Later, guys!"

And with that, he walked towards a girl with choppy, brownish hair and same clear blue eyes. As he did, he kept on thinking, _No way am I going to that dance!_ But he knew that Michiko heard the announcement. She is after all an eleven-year-old grade six Reiya Academy student; one grade lower than him but same school. He was sure that in some way, the girl would be able to convince their parents to let them go to the dance. Either that or the parents would make decision first.

"Hi, Hajima nii-san!" Michiko greeted him, wrapping her brother in a tight, powerful hug. For a short girl, she was pretty strong. "So... I heard the announcement about the dance, and I'm pretty sure you did too!" She giggled, and blabbering more about the dance and her plans of helping.

* * *

><p>Pls. review!<p>

Phew! How many stories have I worked on today? Let's see... Four! Three I updated (well actually, two I updated and one I published) and one I'm not yet done, but I did worked hard on it, so I guess, I'm done writing that chapter for that story today and I'm also done writing stories for today! :)

**Edited: 3/16/2013**


	3. My Turn!

3rd chapter- enjoy!

I'm so sorry for not being able to update! My _tito's _(who's in America) computer got virus and I arrived the Philippines two days ago!

I'd like to thank **DreamsAreEssentialxD **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own Shugo Chara! But I do own my OCs.

* * *

><p>My Turn!<p>

**TADASE'S POV**

"Go, Kukai- kun!" Everyone was cheering as loudly as they can—from the usual reserved Amu-san to the lady-like Temari. Everyone that is, except for me and Kiseki.

"Why so glum?" He asked.

I gave him a look. Wasn't it obvious? "Tomorrow..."

"Ah, yes. Tomorrow will be the day you will cross- dress. Tomorrow, you shall be humiliated. Tomorrow—"

"Stop it, Kiseki! I get it, okay?" I complained. I took in the hurtful expression of Kiseki and apologized, "Sorry. I- I- I just... I'm nervous. I mean, it's like hours away,"

"I know. Everyone would be nervous if they were going to cross-dress. But too bad, _not _everyone will be cross-dressing," I stared at Kiseki. "What? It's true."

"Tadase- kun, are you alright?" Nadeshiko asked, momentarily dropping her cheerleader act.

"Not really... I mean, I am going to cross-dress tomorrow,"

Nadeshiko nodded. "Hmm, I know what to make you feel better!"

"Really? What is it" I started jumping up and down, thinking of the possibilities: will she convince Amu? Or better yet, give me the secret to the ultimate world domination plan? Or—

"We already know what you're going to look like as a girl, Tadase-kun! And you'll look so cute!" Nadeshiko squealed, at some point acting like Yaya. "Yaya came over to my house and started planning in advance! And what we came up with is beautiful!" she added, calming down a little.

"Or, there's that," I sighed.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, don't be sad. It's only going to be for one day. Besides, we're going to make sure that no one would recognize you, if we can't do that, then, we'll make sure no one from school sees you," Nadeshiko assured me.

"Thanks," I smiled, cheering up a little.

"Now get up and cheer for Kukai-kun. He and his team needs it."

I smiled again and joined my friends cheering Kukai and his friends to victory. Even Kiseki caught the cheering hype. "Come on, Kukai! Kick the ball, kick the ball! What the—What kind of kick was that? That was very unsatisfying!" He screamed.

We all cringed. Even though other people can't hear him, _we_ can. "Kiseki calm down. Kukai scored a goal," I tried to reason.

"But that kick was very unsatisfying. As the king, I order him to make it more powerful." Kiseki landed on the left shoulder of the girl sitting beside me. I cringed again when I saw her eyebrows crinkle in confusion.

"Hey, Rika, is there a fly on my shoulder? Or something else heavier than that?" Ordinary people can't see or hear Guardian Characters, but they can definitely _feel_,alright. She glanced at her left shoulder.

"No, Risa nii-chan. Why?"

"Nuthin'." When Risa saw me staring at her shoulder she glared at me. "What'cha starin' at, punk?" she growled, her hands slowly turning into fists. "You see a fly on my shoulder? 'Cause the only fly I see is _you!_"

_What? I don't understand. _"No. I d-d-don't see anything, Miss Risa." I stuttered.

"How do you know my name, stalker?"

"No! I heard your sister say—"

"So now you're a stalker _and _an eavesdropper?" She raised an eyebrow, but thankfully, turned her attention to the game.

"Kiseki," I whispered, turning to the game but my eyes were focused on my Guardian Character.

"What? I'm cheering for Kukai, can't you see that?"

"I can see _and_ hear that. But can you please stop standing on the girl's shoulder?" I asked.

"Why not?"

"She can feel you."

"So?"

"She might swat you like a fly," I sighed.

"Yes, but—"

To prove my point, Risa swatted "the fly or something heavier than that" Kiseki, which caused him to hit his head on the ground. Forgetting that she couldn't see him, I angrily said, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why? Angry I swatted an invisible fly, Yellow Shrimp?" I blushed. She just called me after an animal! "Look, Yellow. I don't who you are, but I find you weird andannoying. So why don't we end this?" she raised her fists. "What do you think?"

"Um..."

The whistle blew. The opponent's coach had called time out.

Risa turned her attention at a boy who looked a year younger than her. He was waving an empty water bottle. "You're lucky, Shrimp. But next time..." She left the threat hanging in the air as she ran towards the boy.

Even though she was gone, I gulped. When was next time, exactly?

"You okay?" I asked Kiseki, bending down to pick him up.

"I guess so."

"Hey, what happened here?" Amu asked.

"Oh, um... Let's say I got into a little argument," I laughed nervously.

"And I also got whacked," Kiseki added.

Miki's eyes widen in absolute terror. "Are you alright, Kiseki?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for worrying, commoner!" Kiseki replied.

Amu rolled her eyes and sat down as the game continued.

A few minutes later, I got up with Kiseki and walked away. As much as I wanted to cheer my friend to victory, I had some thinking to do. Besides, who knows when Risa will come back?

I sat down on a bench for a while and spotted a girl and a boy arguing. "_Deemoo_! Why don't you want to do it anymore, Hajima nii-san? Don't let our trip be a bust!" Her hands were curled into fists as she waved them wildly in the air. Her choppy brownish-orange hair swayed exaggeratedly as she stomped around.

"It wasn't a bust, Michiko. You said you wanted to hang out in Starbucks, and we did." The boy, probably Hajima, sighed.

"Yeah, but that's not the real reason I wanted to go outside." Michiko grinned, her clouded blue eyes brightening.

"Huh?"

"I was checking out some girls you might wanna date!" she exclaimed.

The brother's narrow eyes widened, and his look of boredom and annoyance was replaced by horror. "WHAT? Is that the reason why you were taking pictures with your phone, ever since we stepped out of the house and passed by a random girl?" He demanded.

"Yup!" His sister agreed happily as she pulled out a sleek phone from her bag. "While you were getting our order from Starbucks, I was taking pictures—discreetly, don't worry, no one saw me—and deleting some pictures of girls you might not like." Michiko explained.

"Michiko, delete all of them!" Her brother ordered. "What are you, a stalker?!" He paused, trying to calm his self. "Besides, I ain't going to the stupid dance."

"But mom and dad said you should. They don't think the we're-too-young excuse is a valid one. People in the States do these dances all the time!"

"Don't care." He muttered, kicking a rock.

There was silence and then finally, "You do know that practically all the girls in our school have a crush on you, right?"

oo0oo

**TADASE'S POV**

I rang the doorbell to Nadeshiko's house. I was the only Guardian that wasn't invited to her sleepover, but what surprised me was that they invited _Kiseki_. Thankfully, he refused to.

The door opened, releasing a flurry of purple. "Tadase-san! You're finally here!" Nadeshiko practically pounced on me. "We waited for you for an hour!" she added, dragging me into her house and into her bedroom.

Everyone was waiting for me inside her room. Kukai and Daichi were watching a show about basketball, Amu was reading a fashion magazine, her Guardian Characters were playing tag, and Yaya and Pepe were watching in her laptop a video of a huge German shepherd who was trying to roll over. _"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, minna-san." _

"Morning!" Everyone greeted back.

I looked around for a place to sit, but almost everything were occupied by shopping bags. "Um, why are shopping bags everywhere?" I'm not going to wear everything they bought, am I?

"We shopped yesterday for your dare," Amu explained.

"All of these... are for me?" If I were a _real _girl, I would probably be flattered. But since I'm only going to cross-dress as one, I only felt more nervous.

"Not all, don't be so silly. We bought for ourselves too." Yaya said, pulling out a Godiva and Toblerone chocolate bars from one of the bags.

"Where did you get the money?" I asked. I suddenly had the sinking feeling they would ask me to pay them back. And I wasn't even gonna use everything!

"Ourselves," Kukai replied.

"Anyways, enough talking. Let's get to business." Amu stood up and walked towards me.

"Sure," Kukai shrugged. Nadeshiko and Yaya hurriedly scooped up some shopping bags and gave them to the three of us. Then, the two stepped out of the room. "Amu and I are the one in charge on what you're going to wear. Those two are your hairstylists." Kukai explained, sensing my confusion.

For the next hour, Kukai and Amu asked me to parade around the room wearing girls' clothing. At first I resisted, but those two can be really scary when they wanted to be. Finally, they decided on a Lolita dress in deep khaki with long sleeves, white frilly socks, and black leather school shoes.

"This is very uncomfortable," I muttered.

"You'll get used to it, Tadase-chan," Kukai smiled, patting my back.

"Don't call him that." Kiseki ordered.

"What? Don't you know people can it say after a boy's name too?" Kukai countered.

"Whatever. Call the girls in, Daichi."

When Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Amu entered, they squealed very loudly. I blushed a deep red.

"I knew this dress was right for him!" Amu pumped her fists in the air.

"Never doubt Amu-chi's fashion senses," Yaya laughed, taking out a small camera from her skirt pocket.

"You look very pretty, Tadase-san!" Naadeshiko complimented me brightly.

"Thank you?"

"Now time for the hair!" The two girls announced.

Nadeshiko ran to a shopping bag and pulled out a long blonde wig, and I found myself gulping. Yaya led me to the bed and asked me to sit down and close my eyes while they worked. They said they wanted the finishing result to be a surprise. I felt them put the wig on me, cut it, and attach something long and heavy. I also felt them tying my wig, brushing it, and other stuff that girls do their hair. Later on, they would redo the whole thing. Was this how wigs were supposed to be fixed? Hours later, I heard the girls arguing whether I should wear makeup or not.

"May I open my eyes now?" I asked. They would let me open my eyes from time to time, but it felt like hours since that last happened.

"NO!" They all shouted, returning to their argument.

Kukai and Daichi broke it up, by suggesting they should just use lip gloss. The girls agreed which was quickly followed by footsteps. "Mango Lush, Ice Cream Dream, Extraordinary Berry, or Original? Tadase-san, pick a flavour you want." The sound of Nadeshiko's voice asked me.

At first I didn't want to, but fearing for my life, I mumbled, "Original, I guess." I heard Amu and Yaya scream yes. They probably agreed that the other remaining flavors will be theirs.

I felt something weird touch my lips. I stiffened, until I realized it was the gloss. Euch, is it supposed to be this sticky? "Stop pursing your lips!" Minutes later, they told me to open my eyes. When I did, I sighed with relief. _Finally, I can see! _The Guardians and their Guardian Characters jumped onto the bed and grinned in delight.

"You look so cute, Tadase-chan!" Yaya said simply.

"If you don't believe us, here." Amu handed me a mirror, blushing.

I took the elegantly-designed mirror it and peering into it. Staring back at me was a girl—me.

* * *

><p>Pls. review!<p>

Well, I hoped that satisfied my readers.

**Edited: 3/16/2013**


	4. Tell and Scream

4th chapter- enjoy!

I'm so sorry for not being able to update soon! School started three weeks ago, meaning I'm in Gr.7 already. Also, I was working on this chapter when the Balikbayan Boxes arrived today from Las Vegas (we're waiting a few more from San Diego and another one from Vegas). But since classes are suspended today...

I'd like to thank **Tigerfighter98 and SpiraTheAnimeGirl **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own Shugo Chara! But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

><p>Tell and Scream<p>

**NADESHIKO'S POV**

I smiled as I watched Tadase blink uncomfortably. This scene reminded me of what happened years ago when I had to undergo the transformation that happened to Tadase. I knew what he felt—uncomfortable, weird, and awkward.

"Why are you smiling, Nadeshiko-san?" Amu asked me.

"Huh? Oh, Tadase he's really cute and pretty?" I tried.

"Thanks," grumbled the boy. "But I'd prefer something different, like, 'Let Tadase out of this dress!'" Tadase suggested, still blinking. "Wow, these lashes are uncomfortable. Do girls really wear this?"

"Do we look like we wear those? 'Course not." Yaya drawled. She raised a palm, stopping Tadase from speaking. "Anyway, now that we've got your looks down, what about the name?" She beamed, clapping her hands together energetically.

"What? Why!" Tadase looked nervous... again. _They can make me cross-dress, but _no _way will they make me change my name!_

"Because. We're going to walk you around the park, and when we need to call you, we are not going to use a boy name!"

Tadase's jaw dropped. "Y-Y-ou're walking me to t-the park?" All of us nodded."B-B-But... That wasn't—"

"What good is it to transform you into a pretty girl and not show you to people?" Yaya sulked, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"But..."

"Hmm," Amu cocked her head to the side. "She has a point."

I started to wonder why Amu agreed to Yaya's plan. Maybe she was still angry about the dare? Tadase looked at me, pleading in his eyes. "I agree." I finally announced.

"Gah?" The poor boy was speechless, that was all he can say.

_Tadase, it's harder to cross-dress for years, rather than cross-dressing for a day._

oo00oo

**KISEKI'S POV**

After a few hours of arguing, we were able to convince Tadase to change his name. After another hour of arguing we were able to convince him to step outside.

Now, you're probably wondering why I am helping the commoners, rather than helping Tadase. It's simple, really: a king (or a future king) should be able to face any challenge—even if it's one silly little dare. So you see, in a way I am helping Tadase too.

"Kiseki, why did you convince me into doing this dare…?" Tadase whined in a girl's voice.

Should I explain to him what I just explained? Hmm… maybe no, after all, I did tell him before that a king should be able to face any challenge up ahead.

"Hmph. Maybe you shouldn't have listened to me. Besides, didn't I tell you already that you should be able to face any challenge if you want to be a—"

"Don't say it!" Kukai glared at me.

I sighed. "If you want to be the person that people follow, Tada—Oops! I meant _Tomomi_," I finished, smirking a little. I watched in amusement as blood rushed to his cheeks. _How adorable,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Aww, c'mon, Tomomi, no need to be shy about your name!" Yaya giggled.

"That name suits you perfectly," Nadeshiko added.

"The name means 'beautiful friend.' And that's you." Amu blush-smiled.

"Beautiful where? The inside or outside?" Kukai joked.

"Both, duh." Amu rolled her eyes.

We walked around the park for a while, or rather, while Tadase got dragged. The boy absolutely refused to socialize, even when he was tasked to pay for the ice cream. As we rounded the corner, following Yaya and Pepe who were following some pigeons, a scream pierced the air. We all froze, thinking that someone was getting robbed… or worse. But we all blew a sigh of relief when we heard the same girl scream, "What did you do? Why did you delete the pictures?" Other people at the park stopped and stared at the cause of the noise—a group of kids, probably a year or two older than the Guardians.

"Hey…" Tadase muttered, recognition passing through his face.

"You recognize them?" Amu asked. Tadase nodded. "Then, pretend that you don't," she instructed.

Yaya and Pepe giggled. "Well, I saw the two of them before, but the others, I didn't." Tadase explained, dropping the girl voice.

"Pretend that you still don't recognize them."

**MICHIKO'S POV**

"Stop screaming, will you?" My brother asked. "Ugh, I just deleted the pictures, no need to act like a drama queen."

"How can I not scream when you deleted the Top 10 prettiest girls in my pictures?" I huffed, annoyed. My annoyance level rose as soon as I saw a huge and disgusting fly land on my tanned shoulders.

"You deleted the Top 10? Niice..." Kei chuckled.

"Dunno. I just randomly deleted the girls," Hajima nii-san shrugged but his lips parted into a triumphant grin.

"But, nii-saaan!" I complained, suddenly dropping my voice into a whisper. "One of those Top 10 could've been your _future._"

"My future?" He asked, his triumphant grin slowly turning into a confused frown.

I nodded my head dramatically.

"I thought your future would be a dancer or something." Kei's twin, Kago, asked, also confused.

"I know, right." Kei agreed.

"Both of your futures will look like this if you don't shut up and help me." I growled, suddenly squishing the fly. The twins gulped and nodded.

"W-Well, um, maybe you could picture girls that could replace the ones that got deleted?" Both twins suggested.

"Genius!" I gushed.

My brother gave them a you-just-had-to-do-that look and they responded with a she-could've-thought-of-that-idea-before-we-did shrug. Ignoring the exchange, I started snapping pictures of girls I saw that were fit to be the replacements. I came to a halt when I spotted a group of friends younger than me, laughing. I smiled. _Perfect. _Four of them were girls that were suited to be in the Top 10. Well actually, it should be three—one of them looked too young to be found with a date. Pity, she was quite cute.

I started snapping pictures of the girls—a tough-looking pinkette, a lady-like purple haired girl, and a petite blonde. I even took a photo of the light brown haired girl, just for laughs. I came back my brother and the others, shoving my phone to their faces. "Here, take a look." My brother had the usual annoyed look on his face when he checked out the pictures. Meanwhile, his friends started whistling.

"Um… What's up with the kid?" Kei asked.

"Well, she's still cute." Kago argued.

"She's not part of the Top Ten. If she is, the list will be called Top 11." I rolled my eyes. "But if she's old enough, she'll be in the Top 10."

"Then why include her?" Brother asked.

"She's cute—perfect for a wallpaper,"

"People will think you're a stalker. As usual."He deadpanned.

"I'm just joking! Sheesh," I grumbled, frowning. I stared at the screen for a while, trying to discern where I saw the purple-haired girl. I did that for a while until I felt the others breathing down my neck. Rolling my eyes, I handed the phone to the others, whose necks looked like were about to break from the peering over my shoulder.

"The girl with the purple hair looks cute," one of my friends offered.

"That's because you're into mature and feminine girls. I'd prefer the definitely punk girl. She seems more tough and hardcore," another friend inputed.

"Blondie's the best-looking, you idiots," Kei scoffed the same times his twin muttered, "All three of them look pretty."

"You know, this picture thing's stupid! I mean, how are we going to find the girl?" Brother grumbled.

"Aha! You do admit you wanna have a date!" It was my turn to smile triumphantly.

"No! That's not what I meant—"

"If you want, you could just be the one to do all of this. They're just right there. Be careful though, they have a guy friend, if you know what I mean."

"Idiotic stalker," Brother muttered.

"I'll go talk to them if you want," I volunteered, turning a deaf ear to the comment.

"What? No—"

Too late, I was already waving at the purple haired girl. I finally remembered her name—Nadeshiko Fujisaki from dance camp.

**TADASE'S POV**

I looked at Nadeshiko curiously as she waved back at the girl from before.

"You know her?" Amu asked.

"Yup. I met her in dance camp. Her name's Hino Michiko." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Does she freak out— Daichi abruptly stopped himself as the short girl approached us.

"Nadeshiko, I thought I recognized you!" Michiko squealed, hugging Nadeshiko.

"Good to see you too, Michi," Nadeshiko laughed.

"That's great because I want to know if you all want to have lunch with us? We were just about to go." Michiko smiled warmly at the others.

Nadeshiko gave me a side-ways glance and smiled. "Sure. Right, guys?"

"Sure," They all replied. I just kept quiet.

"Okay, I'll go tell them." Michiko ran off to join her friends and brother. I watched as their faces turned into mixed expressions of confusion and annoyance. Michiko turned around and gave us a thumbs- up.

"Well, let's go." Kukai whistled.

oo00oo

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

For Hajima, he thought that it was quite upsetting that he was related to Michiko.

_First, my parents agreed with her that I should go to our dance. Second, she keeps snapping pictures of "pretty" girls. She's been acting like a stalker and a drama queen because of that. Thank goodness she stopped, but only because she thought she found the ones that are perfect for me: Hinamori Amu, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, and Rei Tomomi. It's my life! I'll dance with who I want and I won't dance with who I don't want... _

"So you're friends with Fujisaki?" Hajima asked uncomfortably, staring at "Tomomi."

"Yes. We're Guardians of—Ah!" Tadase covered his mouth with his hand, as if he shouldn't have said anything.

"You guys go to Seiyo, then?" Hajima asked again.

"Um… Yes." Tadase started to play with his chicken.

Hajima watched him take a nervous bite of his chicken, gravy dropping on his dress. He was quite impressed. _This girl didn't shriek or anything when the glob of gravy landed on her. She just simply wiped it off. This girl is different._ _And I li— _He then caught his sister giving him a mischievous grin, and that's when Hajima realized he was smiling. _Oh, shoot! I can't believe I'm smiling because of Tomomi and I liked it that she was different! Wait, does that mean I have a crush on her? Oh, no. No, no, no, no! Wait, I'm overreacting I'm not like Michiko and I don't—  
><em>

"Are you okay, Hino-san?" Tadase asked, worry in his voice.

"Ah, yeah. I was just… The food burned my tongue?" Hajima lamely.

"Oh, here," he pushed his iced tea in the boy's direction. "I haven't drunk it yet so go ahead."

"No, it's okay. Really"

"Just do it. Your drink still hasn't arrived so…"

Hajima finally gave in and sipped her drink awkwardly. It was really uncomfortable that his friends and sister were ginning crazily. "Here…" He awkwardly pushed the drink to the blonde's direction.

"Thank you." Tadase daintily got the straw and wrapped it with tissue and place it in front of him. He took a few sips as he glanced at the washroom sign for the men.

"Um… Amu-san, go with me please?" He asked pulling Amu and smiled nervously.

"What is it, Tadase?" Amu whispered.

"Where do I, um, use the washroom?" He asked nervously.

Amu thought about it for a moment, her eyes darting back and forth between the two signs. "Boys," she finally said. Tadase looked at her in distress, then down at her dress. "I'll stand watch while you go in." Seeing the horror in Tadase's face, she quickly added, "Don't worry. I'm sure no one's there." She bravely knocked on the door, pushed it open, and slowly peeked in. Thankfully, no one was currently occupying the men's washroom. "See? Safe to go in."

Hajima watched as Tadase and Amu emerged from the girl's washroom._ I wondered why Rei had to pull her friend with her, but whatever. _"Your drink has arrived, I see?" Tadase mumbled, taking his seat beside Hajima. He nodded. "So…"

Hajima watched as my sister and friends talk and socialize with Tadase's friends. _They are having fun. Rei and I? Well, I guess this was what people call awkward silence._

oo00oo

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Monday afternoon, Tadase slid down on his chair, happy to be free of all those.. uncomfortable stuff. _And I'll never ever have to do that again!_

"You know, for some reason, I prefer you with ponytailed hair," Kukai thought aloud.

Kiseki gave him a strange look.

"Do you know where Yaya and Pepe are?" Amu asked worriedly. "They should've been here twenty minutes ago."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're just admiring cute things," Kukai assured her, waving his hand around.

Just then, the double doors burst open, and in came Yaya and Pepe with excited looks on their faces.

"Yaya! There you are. You know that we can't start the meeting without you," Nadeshiko clucked her tongue.

"Where did go?" Su asked.

"Mi-chan called me a while ago!" Yaya announced. The other Guardians exchanged glances. "She asked us if we wanted to go to the movies on Friday, after school." you

"So?" Miki urged.

"I accepted the invitation!" Yaya told us cheerfully. "We'll be able to hang out again! Yey!"

"WHAT?" We all screamed.

* * *

><p>Pls. review!<p>

Okay, so I know the part where they go to the restaurant is quite confusing, but please, bear with me. So to avoid more confusion, I'll just say this: whenever Tadase is cross-dressing and the chapter is in Third Peron's POV it will be _his, him, and,_ _Tadase_. But when it's still in a Third Person's POV and the person talking or thinking about Tadase doesn't know the dare, it'll be _she, her, and_ _Tomomi/Rei_. When it's in POV of a person who doesn't know about the dare, again, it'll be _she, her, and_ _Tomomi/Rei_.

**Edited: 3/17/2013**


	5. Just Like That Movie

5th chapter- enjoy!

OMG! How many months has it been since I updated? I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry x1000! Anyways, Christmas Break! Yey!

I'd like to thank **Tigerfighter98** for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own Shugo Chara! But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

><p>Just Like That Movie<p>

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

"Eh? I don't get it," Yaya whined. "Why are you guys screaming?" She lifted her hands to her ears for effect as she took in her friends' surprised faces. Pepe followed suit.

"Maybe they're super excited to see Mi-chan again," Pepe suggested.

"Maybe,"

"No, Yaya," Nadeshiko started, trying to think of a gentle way to confront Yaya of her little _mishap_. "You see—"

"You got it all wrong, Yaya! What the heck were you thinking?" Kukai demanded. He stood up from his chair and took big steps forward until he reached the girl and gripped her shoulders, shaking her violently. Then, he turned to Nadeshiko with a wild look in his eyes. "And don't you dare 'scold' her in a gentle, mother-like manner, Nadeshiko. That's the reason why Yaya never learns!"

"Y-Yaya doesn't understand," she muttered, waiting for the world to stop spinning. "I... I was just thinking how fun it'll be to hang out with them again!" she cried.

"Kukai, you shouldn't have done that," Nadeshiko scolded.

"Fun. That's all she ever thinks about. She should know that—"

"Ne, can someone explain? Pepe-chan and I are getting left behind!"

"Amu-chan, care to help?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy here." Amu sighed. She was kneeling down beside the sulking Tadase as she patted his back.

"I'm serious, I really don't get it!"

"Alright, alright." Nadeshiko sighed. "_We_ got invited to watch that movie, right? Can you tell us who exactly is 'we'?"

"You, me, Amu-chi, Kukai, and Tadase."

"Nope," Kukai scoffed.

"Huh?"

"Think again. By 'we,' don't you mean me, you, Amu, and _Tomomi_?" Kukai corrected her.

"Noooo! Ta—Oh." Yaya's widened three times more as she turned to Tadase, finally realizing her mistake. "Oh. I'm sorry... I was really excited and I forgot that Mi- chan only knows Tomomi, not Tadase." Yaya explained quietly, sadly looking down as she traced an arc with her shoe.

_Aww...! She's so cute, _Amu gushed despite herself.

"I'll just call Michiko and tell her that Yaya forgot we have something important to do tomorrow," Nadeshiko volunteered.

After hearing what Nadeshiko said, poor Yaya burst into tears.

oo00oo

**HAJIMA'S POV**

Michiko. That annoying little brat.

Sometimes, I wonder where she gets her annoying, violent, and over dramatic personality from. She definitely didn't get those from my dad nor Mom. She didn't get those from me either. I just can't imagine them or myself suddenly inviting some newfound friends to this movie premiere. Yeah, that's right. My sister did that.

Apparently, Michiko found out that Mom had some extra tickets courtesy of her old friend that produced the movie. Michiko called up Yuiki to ask her, and "in behalf of the other Guardians," she accepted! Then, a few hours after Michiko and I arrived from school, Fujisaki called. At first I thought that she was calling to say that they were changing their minds because of her agitated tone, but little sister just _had _to start blabbering how excited she was too see them that her purple-haired friend said she and the others were excited _too _and that that was the _only _reason why she called. Waste of time and battery if you ask me.

"Hajima nii-san!" Michiko called, barging in. "I'm _sooo _excited for Friday!"

_Didn't I tell her to stop entering my room? _"It's just Monday. They might cancel next time," I muttered, wondering if my voice sounding too hopeful.

"I hope not," Mom said, standing against the doorframe. "I already told Awashima how many people will be coming." She walked in, leaned, whispering, "Besides, I heard you were warming up to girls again. Who knows? You could take one of your girl friends to your school's dance."

"Girlfriends?" I blurted out. "What—"

"Relax, honey. I didn't mean it like _that_," she assured me, placing a hand on my back. "Unless of course, you already have girlfriends." She cocked her head to the side and smiled peacefully.

oo00oo

**THRID PERSON'S POV**

"Hey! Over here... _Heeere_!" Michiko squealed, waving her arm in the air wildly.

"Shut up, Michiko," Hajima muttered, scratching the back of his head. Their surroundings were loud, but Michiko was louder.

"Hino!" Kukai called, dragging Yaya with him. "Good thing I spotted you waving at us."

"Haah? _I_ was the one who saw them first!" Yaya protested. "You're such a liar, Kukai! Right, Amu-chi—" Yaya turned around to get confirmation from Amu, but no one was standing behind he She didn't see Nadeshiko and Tadase either.

"Maybe you guys got separated," Michiko offered. "Wait! I see them." She pointed at the other Guardians who were walking slowly, talking to the seemingly anxious Tadase.

"C'mon! You can do this," Amu encouraged the cross-dresser.

Tadase stubbornly shook his head no.

"This could be the last day you'll do this," Nadeshiko added, trying to convince him.

"Even so!" Tadase sighed. "Look, I just want to know why you suddenly told Michiko last Monday that we're excited for today? I thought—"

Nadeshiko laughed weakly and managed a smile. "Sorry... It's just she was really excited for this day to come. And, well, you don't want to see Michiko upset."

"What a bad excuse," Kiseki snorted. "I'm also wondering why_ Tomomi _has to come along. Can't you just say she's down with the flu?"

Tadsase, Amu, and Nadeshiko looked at each other, wondering why they didn't think of that.

"That's a good idea, Kiseki!" Tadase exclaimed cheerfully. "Well, then, bye!" Tadase turned to leave, but froze in his tracks as he felt someone grip his arm tightly.

"Not so fast," came Amu's too sweet voice. "Just because it's a good idea doesn't mean we're going to do it."

"And we worked extra hard on you today," added Nadeshiko. Instead of going for a Lolita look, they went for something more laid-back with a loose, long-sleeved shirt with a red star printed on the white cloth, shimmery harem pants in black, and black and white Converse sneakers. The blonde wig used was different since it came from Amu, who went through this cosplay phase. "In short, you're still going. Just don't socialize with the others too much, if you don't want to reveal some unwanted information." _Besides, Michiko told me to make sure that you're here. I don't know what she wants to do, but I guess it has something to do with that brother of hers. _And with that, Amu and Nadeshiko pulled their cross-dressing friend to the others waiting for them.

"Sorry, for the wait," Nadeshiko apologized.

"This place is seriously nice..." Amu complimented. Her eyes widened a little at the sight of her favorite actors from one of the TV series she always looked out for. "Is that... Okay. I think I just saw two actors here!"

"Yeah, this is the special advanced screening after all. Though it is a pretty low-key one, not like the usual celebrity-infested one. But I guess that's a good thing since it's gonna be too crowded." She grinned. "Is it okay we go to the mall afterwards?" Hajima glared at his sister, but the girl ignored it.

"Sure,"

"Yey, mall!"

"Uh, maybe." Tadase said. "I still have some errands to run, so..."

Michiko frowned. _Pity, _she thought.

"Ah. Better bring out your tickets..." Kei advised them.

"They're letting us in," Kago finished his twin's thought.

"And remember to..." Michiko started.

"Smile for the cameras!"

oo00oo

**HAJIMA'S POV**

The movie was good... that's what I _would _say if only the movie we watched, _My One and_ _Only_, wasn't so... romance-y.

Okay, I'm admitting right now that I like _some_ romance movies. But if we're talking about romance movies like _My One and Only_... Gimme the bucket so I can vomit. But I guess the others have different opinions of the movie...

"You know, the movie's pretty good..." Kukai snickered.

"If they just remove the lovey-dovey scenes!" Kago and Kei said in unison, laughing. I grinned a little. Practically everything was made of lovey-dovey scenes.

Michiko glared at the boys, then smiled at the girls. "What did _you_ think of the movie?"

"Huh? It's... okay," Hinamori replied flatly. _Okay? It was good. Great, even! And... and the ending! M'gosh! I wish I was Tomomi!_

"It was really good, Mi-chan! I liked the part where the main characters made up and then they got engaged!"

"Me too," Fujisaki agreed. There was that interesting scene wherein Hana almost got hit by that car and Hideki saved her...! And then, Tomomi was watching from afar and saw the whole thing! She thought that Hana and Hideki were dating, right?

"Yeah. That's how they started fighting! I like that part too! Imagine if that happened in real life!" The three girls started giggling, probably imagining. "How 'bout you, Tomomi-san? How's the movie? How'd you feel one of the characters has the same name as you?"

"Ah, it's good," Rei mumbled, blushing.

"Hmmm." Michiko tapped her chin and squinted at Rei.

"Y-Yes?"

"Is it just me or did you change your hairstyle?"

Everyone froze. Or rather, the Guardians froze. Kago, Kei, and I just sorta stared at my sister.

I eyed Rei's hair discreetly. HeAr hair looked blonder but lost its shine at the same time. It was straight as opposed to the curly hair she had a week ago, and it now reach her mid-back. "She could've gone to the salon or something," I whispered to Michiko. Really, sometimes that brat is just plain stupid. But can hair lose its shine after a trip to the salon?

"Oh yeah. Ahahaha! My bad," Michiko apologized. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Rei," Kei poked Rei at the right arm.

"Who do you think is your Hideki here?" Kago poked the blonde at her left arm.

"Um...?" Rei asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"You have the same as the girl in the movie. And the Tomomi in the movie has a cute, romantic boyfriend named Hideki. And they also get engaged! Who do you think best fits Hideki's description here?" Michiko translated.

"S-Seriously, guys," I sighed.

We stopped as the traffic guard signaled us to wait for the cars passing by.

"EH? I..." Rei looked at my sister, nervous and surprised. _I-I like Amulet Heart, but I just can't say that..._

"Definitely you, big brother," Michiko whispered.

_Shut up!_

Rei stared at me and gulped, blushing. Wait. She's staring at me and blushing could it mean that...?

The traffic guard signaled us that we could cross with a wave of a gloved hand.

"Hah! Gotta be you, Hajima!" Kago laughed and pushed me towards Rei.

"Oof, Kago! Sorry!" I apologized as I accidentally stumbled against Rei who fell.

"Ah, It's okay..." She slowly stood up—

My eardrums almost shattered at the sound of the piercing, vibrant language of the traffic guard. He was screaming to watch out for the speedy, out of control car. What was he talking about? There wasn't even a... The sound tires crunching down the leaf-cluttered pavement forced me to look up, making me realize there _was _some speedy, out of control car. And it was moving to the direction of—

"Kid, move out of the way!" The guard exclaimed to Rei, running towards her. But she was just frozen there, staring at the car coming for her. Why do people freeze when they're afraid?

"TADASE!"

_"Move!"_

* * *

><p>Pls. review!<p>

Huh. Imagine if everything above happens to you. :D

**Edited: 3/18/2013**


	6. Problem 1: Tadase Hotori

6th chapter- enjoy!

So sorry for the late update! It was so busy. You know, school and all... But hey, summer now, right?

I'd like to thank **Tigerfighter98, LoonyLunabeam, and Lara D **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

* * *

><p>Problem 1: Tadase Hotori<p>

**HAJIMA'S POV**

My loud heartbeat and heavy panting were the only sounds I heard. Everything else was muted.

I felt someone trying to pull me up, but I didn't budge. All I did was stare at Rei, who stared back at me in shock. She opened her glossed mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, I was pushed to the side.

"Wha—?" I sat up and propped my elbows on the paved road to support myself. I turned to look at Rei, but a flurry of pink blocked my vision.

_"Tadase!" _Hinamori sobbed, wrapping her tanned arms around her friend's neck. "Are you alright? Y-You're not hurt... right?"

Before I could think of a reason why Hinamori called Rei a different name, Michiko came up to me, her mouth shaped into a perfect _O_. "Oniisan, are you okay? Do you have an injury?"

"I..." I tried to stand up, but a jolt of pain forced me to sit back down. "I really don't know. It just hurts, I guess." I mumbled, wincing a little.

"Ohhh..." Michiko buried her face in her hands. "Do... Do you think I'm the one to blame for this?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. As much as I loved to blame Michiko every single chance I got, I had no idea on why _anyone _would blame this accident on her.

"Come on, Michiko," I said. "How can this be your fault? Don't be so dramatic."

"Mom asked me earlier if we wanted to take the car with her. But I refused to. If only I didn't, then... then..." Come to think of it, I did overhear a conversation like that between my sister and Mom. "Or maybe it's because of Kago!" Michiko suddenly lifted her face and pointed at Kei.

"That's Kei, Michiko," I sighed. My sister usually confused the twins. Or anyone who has a lookalike, for that matter.

"Oh." She shifted her gaze and pointed at the twin beside Kei. "Or maybe it's because of Kago!" She repeated.

"What?" Kago asked, wide-eyed. "What did I do?"

"You pushed them!"

Kago's brown eyes widened again. "Listen, I didn't know that would happen, Michiko. I was just—"

"Michiko," said Fujisaki in a soothing voice, "there is no need to blame anybody. No one knew this would happen."

"But..."

"All that matters is that everyone's—"

"Are they dead? Is anyone dead?" Yuiki interrupted, running to us as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Yaya," Kukai huffed. "No one died."

"Well, if there's anyone who _should _die, it's _him_!" The little girl pointed to the owner of the car. He was a pale man with long, wavy hair and was wearing tinted shades. He seemed to be arguing with the traffic guard. And from the way the man moved, he looked... drunk.

"Yaya, don't say that," Fujisaki tried. But not wanting to listening to her, Yuiki stomped her way over to the arguing pair. Sighing, the purple-haired girl turned back to us. "I suggest we move to the side walk. We might get into another accident."

Everyone agreed; we didn't need more accidents. Michiko helped me up, and the still sobbing Hinamori slowly pulled Rei. Together, we walked to the side walk and watched in amusement as Yuiki punched and screamed at the man.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed. Then, she turned her attention to the man's black sports car and slowly approached it. Suddenly, she started kicking the door.

"Woah, woah, girlie!" The man yelped. "Stop doing that! Do you know how much that costs?"

"No, I won't stop! And don't call me that."

"Look, kid," the traffic guard started, placing a strong but gentle hand on Yuiki's shoulder, "I don't want any more trouble. So just stop, okay?"

Yuiki hesitated for a moment, and then stopped kicking. She turned to the drunken man and gave him a glare and stuck her tongue out. "I hate you, you drunk man! And you smell bad!" And with that, she ran to Fujisaki and gave her a big hug.

"Yaya..." she sighed, but even she couldn't help but smile.

I laughed along, but stopped when I saw the look Hinamori was giving me. Surprisingly, the menacing look melted of her face, and she gave me a grateful smile.

"Thanks," she murmured, "thanks for saving hi—her." She pointed at Rei who seemed to be recovering from the shock.

"No problem." And before I could stop myself, I quickly followed my words with: "Why'd you call her 'Tadase'?"

"Come again?" Amu asked quietly, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Why'd you call her 'Tadase'?" I repeated, slower this time. Everyone turned quiet and watched us. Or maybe watched Hinamori as she started squeaking like mouse being stabbed repeatedly. "Um, I-I..." Her cheeks turned red and she looked at her friends for backup. "It's because... Haha! You see, I—Um, well... Ta—Tomomi, she um..."

_Well, this is awkward. I never see her like this, _I thought, looking at the usually calm and collected Hinamori.

"It's because Amu-chi is reminded of, ah, Tadase-san! That's right. Tadase-san is Tomomi's twin brother." Yuiki piped up.

Hinamori's eyes widened, then nodded furiously as her cheeks became redder. "T-That's right!"

"You see, Amu-chi is quite close to Tadase," Yuiki added, "and even has spe—"

"Yaya!" Hinamori hissed, clamping her hand over Yuiki's mouth. "Ssshh! What're you doing?"

Everyone laughed once more as Yuiki struggled to remove her friend's hand from her mouth. As the laughs subsided to giggles, I thought I heard my sister say quietly: "Looks like we're not going to the mall now."

I wanted to throw that brat to the sun right there and then, but I calmed myself down. I'm going to let it slide. Just this once.

oo00oo

**THIRD PERON'S POV**

"Are you sure you should be here, Tadase-san?" Tadase looked up and met Amu's eyes that were clouded with worry. "Aren't you going to rest?"

"She's right," Kukai agreed. He grabbed the chair beside Tadase and turned it around, so that its back faced the table. He sat on the chair then slung an arm around the cresting rail.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I had plenty of time to rest over the weekend." He assured them. "But thanks for your concern, _minna_."

"Yeah, Amu," Ran giggled, "thanks for _yooouuuur _concern. You're just sooo concerned!"

Amu started blushing. Up till now, most of the Guardian Characters never let the events of the accident be forgotten.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Amu shot back. "I'm his _friend_! Right, Tadase-san?" She turned to the blonde.

Tadase nodded cheerfully.

"Yeah, right." Miki snorted. "But in your dreams—Ouch!" The blue haired Guardian Character yelped as Amu grabbed her from the air and gripped her tightly.

"Amu-san!" Su gasped in horror. "Stop that!"

"I'll only stop if she stops teasing me about my—" Amu stopped herself just in time. She shot Tadase a wary glance, then turned back her attention to Su. "I mean, I'll stop once Miki stops teasing me. Ran too."

"I-I'll stop! I'll stop!" Miki shouted. Satisfied, Amu released her grip. "T-Thank you," Miki muttered shakily.

Amu turned to Ran. "W- What she said," Ran gulped. Amu nodded, a peaceful smile on her face.

"Sometimes, watching Amu fight with her Characters is better than TV. Just sometimes." Yaya whisper-giggled to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko just grinnedd at Yaya.

"Anyways, we have a lot of documents to read." Nadeshiko bent down and picked up a big, black and violet book bag. The Guardians watched as she retrieved stacks of paper from the bag.

"Wow, that's definitely a lot," Kukai mused.

"One of the reasons why we should start."

As Nadsehiko started passing the papers, much to everyone's dismay, the doors burst opened. Nadeshiko sighed at the interruption.

"Hi, everyone!" A familiar, cheerful voice greeted them.

Everyone turned to Tadase as he made a choking/gasping sound. Then, they turned to Michiko who looked at her surroundings in awe.

"Wow!" She gushed. "This place is so pretty! It's like a garden." She walked over to the nearest flowering plant and touched it carefully like it was her first time to see such a thing.

"M-Michiko?" Nadeshiko asked, surprise written all over her face, with a hint of annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" Michiko raised her toned arms, a huge grin plastered on her tan face. She walked towards the group and then hugged Nadeshiko. "School let us out early. Something about a super important meeting."

"Lucky you," Yaya muttered under her breath.

"So as we were—"

"We?"

"Brother and I," Michiko clarified. "Anyways. So as we were going back home, I thought to visit you all! Especially Tomomi." Her eyes darted back and forth, searching for the girl. "Uh... Where is she?"

The Guardians and their Guardian Characters looked at each other nervously.

"You see... Tomomi, she's uh..."

"Oh, I know! She's resting!" Michiko exclaimed, nodding her head. She walked towards the squirming Tadase and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And you must be her twin. Tadase, right?" She gave him a once-over and then nodded once more. "Definitely identical twins. Wow. If Tomomi cut her hair in your style, I bet no one would be able to tell who's who! I'm Hino Michiko, by the way."

Tadase gave her a weak smile, then shot his friends a please-help-me look when she wasn't focused on him.

"So, Mi-chan—"

"You know, you never told me your positions here! I mean, as Guardians. Is it okay to know or is something only Seiyo students should learn about?"

Amu side-glanced at Nadeshiko. "As long as she doesn't mention Tomomi," she whispered.

"Um, King's Chair..."

"Joker."

"Ace's Chair!"

"Jack's Chair,"

"Queen's Chair,"

"Oh..." Michiko's clear blue eyes sparkled brightly. "But, wait. I thought Tomomi's a Guardian too. What's her position?"

Tadase closed his eyes and mentally punched his head. _My stupid big mouth!_

"She's actually a—"

"She just likes to pretend that she's a Guardian!" Tadase cut Amu off. _My stupid big mouth! Ugh! I just made myself... or Tomomi... or whatever look weird! _

"Really?"

"R-Really." Tadase lied, trying his best to look at Michiko in the eye, her gaze boring into his skull.

"Oh well!" Michiko blurted, shrugging it off.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and is it okay if I visit your sister, Tadase-san?"

_We're so dead! _Amu thought.

"Sorry, no!" Tadase said quickly. "Our family doesn't want anyone visiting her. She needs to rest and she got pretty scared from the accident."

"Oh." Michiko's smile fell. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"No worries! At least she's safe, right?"

"Uh-huh." Michiko nodded. Seconds later, her smile returned. "Oh, I know! Can I have her phone number? Maybe I can talk to her or something..."

Tadase tried his best not to faint. _TOMOMI DOESN'T HAVE A NUMBER! Only ME!_

"So!" Amu jumped in. "Where's your brother, Michiko?"

"In the car," Michiko replied. "He says he didn't want to waste his time. For some reason, he knew that Tomomi won't be here." She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "But if you ask me, I think it's because he's too shy to see Tomomi."

The Guardians gaped at her while Tadase did his best not to show how freaked out he was.

"S- Seriously?" Amu squeaked.

"KIDDING!" Michiko blurted.

"You had us there, Michiko." Kukai said, laughing nervously.

"Speaking of your brother, he might be waiting for you." Nadeshiko pointed out.

The girl grabbed her phone from her bag and checked the time. "Ugh, you're right. Well, gotta go! See you soon, guys! Tadase, tell your sister I said hi!" And with that, she left.

"Ugghhhhh," Tadase groaned, burying his face with his hands.

"Don't worry. Hino-san is not the type to fall for girls," Nadeshiko reassured them. But from the way she said it, she was trying to reassure _herself _too.

_What kind of trouble did I get myself into? _Tadase thought. _Wait—no. What kind of trouble did _they _get me into?_

* * *

><p>Me: Your thoughts, please! Tadase: *groaaan* Me: *pats his back* Poor guy... Amu: The last sentence is wrong! It should be: "Wait—no. What kind of trouble did the AUTHOR get me into?" Me: Ahaha...<p>

**Edited: 3/18/2013**


	7. Questions, Questions, and More Questions

7th chapter- enjoy!

Waaah! I know, I know—almost a year! I'm sorry but you know how writer's block can be. So as I was nursing my plot bunnies to health, I was editing my anime fanfictions, including this one. So to my old readers, be sure to check out the new and improved previous chapters of this story!

Thanks for the Favorites and Alerts. :3

Sadly I do not own Shugo Chara! but I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

><p>Questions, Questions, and—oh, More Questions<p>

**MICHIKO'S POV**

As soon as I stepped out of the Royal Garden, I immediately heard a grumble of complaints from Tomomi's brother, Tadase.

I was out of earshot so I couldn't actually understand what he was talking about, but I could tell he was in distraught, even to the extent of his friends having to comfort him.

_The poor boy, _I thought, frowning a little. He still must be upset with what happened to his twin... Man, I should probably give Kago a good scolding when I see him tomorrow.

_Ping._

The sound of a text message being sent to my phone put a hold on my scheming session. I reached in my leather messenger bag and shuffled through my belongings until I finally retrieved my scratched Samsung. I found myself frowning again. Last I checked, there weren't even any scratches on my phone's screen! I guess I really do have to rearrange my bag, just like what Brother sugge—

**Hajima: Could u hurry up?!**

Even the text looked impatient.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed back the phone into my bag. Why bother responding? Surely he wouldn't appreciate me standing around as I typed back a series of insults.

That's when I realized that I wasn't able to got Tomomi's phone number. Darn.

I was about to turn around only to stop myself. When I pranced in on the Guardians, my presence seemed... unwelcomed. It looked like they were busy when I came in earlier, and now that they were comforting their friend, how would they react if I just barged in and asked for Tomomi's number?

The wind picked up, and I did an involuntary shudder. And it wasn't because of the cold breeze—Nadeshiko could be really scary when somebody thought it would be good to interrupt her activities more than once. And she already looked annoyed during my first interruption...

With a sigh, my brother's text popped in my head. _I could just get the number later when they don't have something to do, _I reasoned. Yep. That would save me from an even more impatient Hajima nii-san and an even more annoyed Nadeshiko.

And with that in mind, I continued to make my way to the black car parked in front of the academy's gate. The wind blew harder, and I had to pull down my skirt before it flew up to reveal my underwear. I performed an awkward little walk that reminded me of a duck's as I passed by the castle-like school building. As I did, I caught a glimpse of a girl wearing what seemed like Reiya Academy's uniform, her back facing me as she gazed at the building. And of course, I just had to stop and call her out.

"Um, hey! What's up? I mean..." I mentally cursed. What was I doing? I didn't even know her. But then again, people usually say that I am more sociable than my big brother, and here's the proof.

She turned around, and just as I thought, she was wearing my school's uniform for girls: a red pleated skirt and a white long-sleeved shirt under a black blazer with red lapels, and dark purple clips were attached to one of the lapels. A red necktie hung neatly from the collars of her shirt. She had dark blue hair that stopped above her shoulders and ended with the tips flipping inwards. Her eyes, from what I could see, were wide and a dark shade of brown and her skin made me think of coffee mixed with creamer. The girl looked like some kind of statue placed smack in the middle of moving scenery.

Not only did I see she was pretty, but she also looked familiar.

She placed a hand on her head, possibly because she wanted her hair to stop blowing on her face. "Yes...?"

"S-Sorry, I thought that you looked a little familiar to me,"

"And am I?"

"Of course! Why else am I talking to you?" I lied, thinking for a moment. Now where did I see her? Suddenly, a memory from last year came back to me. She was one of the girls with that... that half-American who always approached Hajima nii-san during the Family Day! "You're Sasagawa Masa!" I exclaimed finally.

"Actually," she grinned, "I'm _Oshiro _Masa. Sasagawa is my other friend's name."

"Oh." I mumbled, blushing.

"But that's okay," she added. "This is probably the first time we've properly talked to each other." She paused and tapped a finger on her chin. Despite her mature, elegant demeanor, I was reminded of a little kid thinking for the first time. "You're... Hino-san's sister?"

"Yep!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "Hino Michiko, at your service!"

The wind stopped blowing, and Sasagawa—I mean, Oshiro-san let go of her hair the same time I let go of my skirt.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to visit someone. You?"

She averted her gaze and did another small grin before her eyes glazed over and her smile just stuck there, like a Mr. Potato Head toy part. I probably even saw her wobble a little. I panicked momentarily. What if, for some bizarre reason, she had a head concussion before I saw her? Oh, gosh! What if—

"Same here," she finally answered.

I grinned at her, releasing a breath of relief. Okay, that's good. So I didn't have to call an ambulance after all.

_Ping! Ping! Ping!_

I didn't even have to check my phone to know that was my brother. "Uh, sorry, but I have to—"

"Masa!" An older voice trilled. "I'm sorry for the wait. We can go now!"

I grumbled under my breath. What was up with people cutting of my thoughts and words? Was today Let's Interrupt Michiko Hino Day?! I turned my attention the new person, and saw a formally-dressed brunette who bore a slight resemblance to Masa.

"That's my mom," Masa pointed out, nodding in her direction. "Well, see you!" She gave me a little wave before jogging over to her Mom.

_Ping!_

"Alright already!" I shouted irritably. With determination, I ran to the school's gate and screeched to a stop at the sight of our car still waiting for me. Thank goodness I didn't get left behind.

I approached the car and swung the passenger side door open, revealing a very annoyed big brother. His head was resting against leather head rest, his eyes closed and mouth pursed into a thin line. As soon as I slid next to him and closed the door, his eyes popped open.

"Hi, Hajma nii-san," I greeted him weakly.

"I'm guessing you did something else other than getting Rei's cell phone number?"

"Well..." I started hesitantly, debating whether or not I should tell him that I never got her phone number. "I saw your classmate and we chatted a bit."

This freaked out Hajima nii-san. He practically jumped up and almost flipped over to the front seat when the driver hit the gas. Hajima nii-san steadied himself and glanced at me. "Who was it?" It was obvious that he was trying (read: and failing) to look calm and unaffected.

"That blue haired girl, Oshiro Masa..."

His eyes looked like they were about to fall from their sockets. "Did... Did you say why you were here?"

"I only told her that I visited someone," I replied, giving him a confused look. "Why do you look so nervous?"

He shook his head. "None of your business,"

I pouted and placed my head against the tinted window. That memory during the Family Day resurfaced again, but this time, it only showed a frantic-looking Hajimi nii-san and a giggly blonde. A flashlight went on in my head, and I was sure it was my turn to look so freaked out. "Oshiro-san is the friend of that girl who kept talking to you on that day!" I squealed. "She's the friend of that girl who has a crush on you!"

"Would you like a prize for figuring it out?" Hajima nii-san snapped. He massaged his temples, refusing to meet my excited gaze. Finally, he whipped his head around and met my gaze with a firm one. "Look, just don't go telling around who you visited and why. If this reaches _her _or any of her friends, drama will definitely happen. A drama I don't want to be centered in. Got it?"

I nodded my head.

"And one more thing," he added, "Michiko, for just a short time, can you not mention Rei?"

"But—"

"Michiko! I don't want this anymore! It's getting... tiring,"

"But... but you used to like every girl you see," I replied lamely.

"_Used_ to," he emphasized. "Just try to avoid mentioning Rei and anything that has to do with dates until you step into your room, okay?"

"...Okay."

I scowled and looked down, my fingers wringing the fabric of my skirt. It was so unfair, the way life worked. Here I was, trying to help my brother, but he refuses it!

A new question popped in my head, but since it was connected to Tomomi, I didn't dare say a word of it. How come when we first met Tomomi and her friends, she had blue eyes? _I mean they were blue, right? _And then the second time we met her, she had pink eyes. _Contacts, of course. Duh!_

But why would Tomomi have to wear contacts? She didn't seem to have eyesight problems.

I quickly dismissed the thoughts with a shake of my head. Hajima nii-san would say that those questions were irrelevant, anyway.

* * *

><p>Any guesses as to who the half-American girl could be? Hint: she was already briefly mentioned in one of the previous chapters. And do you think that Michiko will finally give in to her brother's demands and stop trying to force the idea of a date upon him? If not, what other problems do you think will happen? Hint: it involves a certain someone. ;)<p>

Any comments, suggestions, or violent reactions? If so, you know what to do.


End file.
